


Ritari Kultainen

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Swearing, henkistä väkivaltaa, kiroilua, lohturomantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Sam ei nostanut katsettaan kirjasta. Hän ei nähnyt sivua, vain sumeita viiruja vaalealla taustalla. Korvissa kohisi.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester





	Ritari Kultainen

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on kirjoitettu varjovastineena Finin LW18-bonarille. Inspiroiduin viimeisistä lyriikoista, mutta koska olen höttöä alta päältä sisältä, en voinut ihan pitäytyä siinä angstisessa painajaisessa, johon lyriikat johdattivat. Ja muutenkin, pöljä kun oon, varmaan oon vääntänyt ihan vierestä :D mut mainitaan nyt lyriikat tässä kuitenkin, niistä kiitos Finin nannulle: All Time Low – Nightmares.
> 
> Kiitokset SPN-porukalle olemassaolosta ja rohkaisusta <3 ja Sisille pilkun...viilauksesta <3 ja Mursulle ja Syssylle avusta kans <33
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä paljoa muutakaan. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen! Rauhaa & rakkautta kaikille. Niin, Misha Collins on jumalani.
> 
> * * *

"Saatanan penikka! Eikö se jo uppoa, että niitä hirviöitä on joka kulman takana, joka vitun kellarissa! Meinaatko että ei sillä niin väliä, jos naapurin Mark joutuu vaikka vampyyrin hampaisiin? Kun sinä perkele istut jossain hienostokoulussa _opiskelemassa_?"

Sam ei nostanut katsettaan kirjasta. Hän ei nähnyt sivua, vain sumeita viiruja vaalealla taustalla. Korvissa kohisi. Hän hengitti nopeasti, sisään ulos sisäänulossisäänulos. Ohimolla hikipisara uhkasi tipahtaa, mutta hän ei voinut pyyhkiä sitä pois. Ei voinut liikkua.

_"—satakaksitoista, satayksitoista, satakymmenen, satayhdeksän, satakahdeksan–"_

"Mitä vittua siellä muka opettaa? Ei mitään _oikeasti_ tärkeää."

Raskaiden saappaiden jymähdys lautalattiaa vasten, askel, askel, askel. Samin vähäinenkin hengitys hirtti kiinni. Miksi Deanin piti olla juuri nyt sooloreissulla Dakotassa?

John kumartui, suu enää vaivaisen tuuman päässä Samin korvasta. Sam halusi kavahtaa kauemmas, mutta oli kuin halvaantunut aloilleen. Hän tiesi, mitä oli tulossa.

"Mitä ne pystyy opettamaan tuommoiselle _saastaiselle demoniäpärälle_ —"

Samassa etuovi paukahti auki seinää myöten ja oviaukkoon astui vanhoihin farkkuihin ja kulahtaneeseen huppariin pukeutunut mies. Ei, ei mies. _Gabriel._

Samin sisälle asettunut sykkyrä suli olemattomiin, ja sen tilalle hulvahti lämpö ja turvallisuus ja _rakkaus_. Hän ahmaisi henkeä ja suoristi selkänsä. Hänen puutuneet sormensa nytkähtivät kirjan molemmilla sivuilla, eivätkä ne enää olleet teini-ikäisen Samin kalpeat ja kapeat sormet, nyt ne kuuluivat arpineen päivineen miehelle. Ja niissä oli jälleen voimaa.

"Hani, oon kotona!" Gabriel töräytti käsivarret levällään. Hänen kasvonsa olivat tavalliseen tapaan nauravaiset, suupieli vinosti koholla, mutta hänen kullanruskeiden silmiensä uumenissa oli piinkova pilke, ja Sam tiesi, että jotain tulisi tapahtumaan pian. _Hyvin pian._

John suoristautui ja avasi suunsa. Gabriel teki suunsa edessä vetoketjuliikkeen. Sam näki, kuinka Johnin suu muurautui umpeen. Ei aivan vetoketjulla, vaan aivan kuin huulet olisi liimattu toisiinsa kiinni. John vei kätensä kasvoilleen ja mumisi äänekkäästi. Gabriel pyöräytti silmiään ja huitaisi kädellään, aivan kuin olisi hätistänyt hyttysen pois, ja John katosi.

"Beibi, beibi, beibi, mitä sä täällä teet, sun piti kellua pilvissä nymfomaanien nymfien palveltavana ja syödä vaan karkkia, tai mitä vitun rypäleitä teikäläiset terveysgurut nyt naamaansa nakkelee."

Gabriel astui kunnolla sisään ja toi mukanaan kultaisen valon, joka ympäröi heidät molemmat, valaisi jokaisen nurkan. Vaikka Sam muisti vanhan ja homeisen mörskän olleen purku-uhan alla silloin joskus, nyt jokainen laudankappale tuntui hehkuvan lämpöä, repsottava ikkunalauta vaikutti ainoastaan esteettiseltä lisältä. Koko paikka tuntui yhtäkkiä _kodilta_.

Gabriel. Gabriel oli hänen kotinsa.

Sam pyrki pystyyn, kaatoi tuolinsakin kiireessä, ja sitten Gabriel oli siinä. Tämän käsivarret kietoivat Samin otteeseensa, se lämmin kultainen ( _"Siivet!"_ Sam yhtäkkiä tajusi) hulmahti Samin iholle, luihin ja ytimiin, joka ikiseen soluun ja sopukkaan. Gabrielin sormet puolestaan puristuivat oitis Samin pakaroille kuin magneetin vetäminä, ja Sam hymyili hattaralta tuoksuviin hiuksiin.

"Tallessa oot", Gabriel leperteli Samin rintaa vasten ja kouraisi uudemman kerran tämän pakaroita. "Molemmat hyvässä tallessa."

"Dorka", Sam hymähti ja puristi vielä vähän lujempaa.

**Author's Note:**

> Sitten voikin alkaa hyräillä Sonny & Cherin "I've Got You Babe" -biisiä xDD


End file.
